Talk:Swordswoman of the Boiling Sands/@comment-27117202-20151215071228
Whelp Maintenance just hit, and with that this Event ends... Final Numbers: Targets: Leeanne lv10 (drops on Map 4), Pallis lv1 (drops on Map 1), Alissa lv10 (drops on Map 7), Rosalie lv3 (drops on Map 2), Elaine lv6 (drops on Map 3, not big), Horace (minimum get 12 stars), Verotte (minimum clear 3 missions, might be fodder) Map 1 - The Strange Visitor – Run 1: 2 Bouquets. Run 6: Bouquet. Run 12: 2 Bouquet Map 2 - Forest Front Line – Run 2: 2 Demon Crystals. Run 11: Nothing. Run 32: Demon Crystal. Run 33: Nothing. Map 3 - Gigantic Mummy Invasion – Run 3: 1 Star, Spirit of Silver. Run 4: 1 Star, Elaine lv6. Run 5: 2 Stars, 2 Spirit of Silver, Giovanni lv6. Run 7: 1 Star, Spirit of Silver. Run 8: 2 Stars, 2 Spirit of Silver. Run 9: 1 Star, Nothing. Run 10: 1 Star, Spirit of Silver, Elaine lv6. Run 13: 1 Star, 2 Spirit of Silver, Elaine lv6. Run 14: 2 Stars, Nothing. Run 15: Spirit of Silver. Map 4 - Magic Sword of Sorrow X – Run 16: 1 Star, Nothing. Run 17: 1 Star, Platinum Armor. Run 18: ''1 Star, Nothing. ''Run 19: ''1 Star, Nothing. ''Run 20: ''1 Star, Leeanne lv10. ''Run 21: ''2 Stars, Eunice lv10, 2 Spirit of Gold. ''Run 22: 1 Star, Spirit of Gold. Run 23: 1 Star (Wrong Placement), Platinum Armor. Run 24: ''1 Star, Leeanne lv10, Spirit of Gold. ''Run 25: ''1 Star, Spirit of Gold. ''Run 26: ''2 Stars, Nothing. ''Run 27: ''2 Stars (STUPID PLACEMENT), Eunice lv10, Leeanne lv10, Spirit of Gold. ''Run 27: ''Spirit of Gold '(God Map) Map 5 - Heated Battle G''' – Did Not Attempt Map 6 – Wraith Soldiers '– ''Run 28: 2 Stars, Elaine lv6, Bouquet, Crystal. Run 29: ''Crystal, Bouquet. ' ''' '''Map 7 – Assault on the Capital – Run 30: ''Demon Crystal, 2 Hector lv10. ''Run 31: 2 Demon Crystal, 2 Hector lv10, Alissa lv10. Run 34: Demon Crystal, 2 Hector lv10. Run 35: ''Demon Crystal, Hector lv10. ''Run 36: ''2 Demon Crystal. ''Run 37: 2 ''Hector lv10, 2 Demon Crystal. ''Run 38: ''2 Star, Hector lv10, 3 Demon Crystal. ''Run 39: Map 8 – 'Final Battle in the Dark Night X – '''Did Not Attempt '(God Map) Map 9 – '''Battle in the Scorching Desert G - '''Did Not Attempt Pros: Got a few Leeanes to CE and SU my Leeane and any future Heavy Armors I get, finally CE'd Alissa with the one I picked up. Seemingly tons of Elaines. Cons: No Pallis (but really didn't attempt the Map much) or Rosalies. Hit an unexpected wall wlacking a 3rd Healer. All in all this Event was pretty good for me. Really powered up my team and rounded out a few characters. A bit frustrating when I found out I couldn't do '''Final Battle in the Dark Night X, but hey not the first wall I hit and won't be the last. Learn from it, research and overcome.